123 Learn
123 Learn is the 33rd episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot The children learn about ABC's. The choldren learn all about ABC's in the classroom. Kristen learned about One, Two Buckle My Shoe. Stella came to visit from South Korea. Ashley told us about "My Hat It Has Three Corners". Mr. Tenagain did came to visit. He told about "Ten, Nine, Eight". By Molly Bang. There are lots of 10 fingers and toes. There are lots of five senses. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Alphabet Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #Senses Song #My Yellow Blankey #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kristen *Jeff *Ashley *Curtis *Mr. Tenagain *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Trivia *This is Mr. Tenagain's third and final appearance on Barney and Friends. *This group (Jeff, Ashley, Curtis and Kristen) also appeared in A Different Kind of Mystery. *Ten, Nine, Eight by Molly Bang was also read in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Kristen wears the same clothes from Good Day, Good Night. And a long hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends! And a short hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a high pony tail. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Mr. Tenagain wears the same clothes from Having Tens of Fun!. And a short hair. *Stella has a hair-style. *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Play it Safe!". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "I Can Do That!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Going Places!". *Kristen is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with a 1-2-3 and A-B-C. There is no left hand and right hand. *On December 4, 2012, There's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is barney doll with a 1-2-3 and A-B-C. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Once a Pond a Time". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "All Mixed Up". *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's Time for Counting". *The Season 4 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Oh, Brother... She's My Sister". *The Season 4 BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Season 4 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Good, Clean Fun". *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "First Day of School". *During "I Love You", Curtis are in Barney's right, while Ashley, Kristen and Jeff are on Barney's left. Locations *School Classroom *Treehouse *School Classroom *Treehouse Balcony *School Classroom Barney I love you (123 Learn's version) Transcript *Jeff: I wonder what's inside? *Kristen: Open it, Curtis. *(Curtis opens the present and find numbers and letters) *Curtis: Look. It's learn about numbers and letters. *Barney: Cool. Let's read a note. *Curtis: Okay. (clearing your throat) I've got lots of numbers. It goes 1-2-3. When the letters goes A-B-C. *Barney: Good. *Curtis: Could you say it with me. I've got lots of numbers. It goes 1-2-3. When the letters goes A-B-C. *(Barney and Kids clapping your hands) *Barney: That was super-dee-duper job, Curtis. *Curtis: Good job. Reading your note was learning about ABC's and 123's. *Barney: Well. Curtis. It's fun to learn about numbers and letters find. (music starts for I Love You) Oh. It's fun to spend the day. Than with people you love. I love you, (Barney is hug Jeff) you love me. We're a happy (Barney is hug Kristen) family. With a great big hug (Barney is hug Curtis and Ashley) And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney and Kids: (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, (Barney is hug kids) And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney is hug kids when Barney laughs) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation